


Once Upon a Winter's Crest

by Life_From_The_Ashes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Set sometime in the future, Winter's Crest (Critical Role), ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_From_The_Ashes/pseuds/Life_From_The_Ashes
Summary: Secret Santa gift for Secluded_Wolf_X :) A short fluffy ArtJest story where Artagan brings Jester to Winter's Crest in Whitestone.
Relationships: ArtJest, Artagan/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Traveler Fan Club Discord Secret Santa





	Once Upon a Winter's Crest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secluded_Wolf_X](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Secluded_Wolf_X).



> Merry Christmas :)

Jester smiled to herself as she drew in her sketchbook. The Mighty Nein were taking a break after their latest adventure. This time everyone had split off from the group to do their own thing, keeping in touch regularly. Veth and Caduceus were both visiting their families. Caleb was back at the Xhorhaus learning more dunamancy with Essek. Beau was with the cobalt soul researching and training, Yasha at her side. Fjord had returned as the captain of the Nein Heroez and was currently out at sea.  
  
Right as Jester finished a sketch of Luke and Veth practicing with crossbows she heard a ruffling of fabric before two arms wrapped around her waist. The time apart had given Jester time to fully catch up with her mother, and grow closer again to Artagan. Without the idea of him being a god hanging over their heads they were closer than ever. As she dropped her pen on her now closed sketchbook, she let herself fall back into Arty's embrace.  
  
"Good morning, Jester Dear." Artagan sighed into her hair.  
  
"Morning." Jester grinned, "What kind of trouble were you up to?"  
  
He gasped exaggeratedly, "Why Jester, one would think you're implying I'm some sort of trickster."  
  
"You are a trickster." Jester laughed, "And you love causing trouble."  
  
"That may be true, but you don't have to be so cavalier about it." He lightly tickles her sides causing her to squirm, "And to think I was going to ask if you wanted to join me for a party later today."  
  
"A party?!" She spun around to face him excitedly, "What kind of party?"  
  
"Weeeellllll," He drew out the word before laughing as Jester scowled at him, "A few acquaintances of mine are throwing their annual Winter's Crest celebration and they've invited me again this year. Knowing them it'll be a big chaotic mess." He smirked at the end, twinkle in his eye.  
  
Jester mirrored his smirk, "What are you planning?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean." He winked.  
  
She rolled her eyes with a grin, "So what kind of party is it?"  
  
"Technically it's a ball, but half the guests just wear armor anyway." He shrugged, "The DeRolos like to show off a bit, but they're pretty relaxed about the whole thing."  
  
"A ball." Jester's eyes widen, "Oh my god oh my god. I have the perfect thing to wear!"  
  
"So…do you want to come?" He teased.  
  
Jester looked back at him from where she was looking through her wardrobe, "Of course I'm coming. You asked me to." She said it simply, matter of fact. "Now shoo, I want to surprise you!" She lightly kissed his cheek, "What time is the party?"  
  
"I'll pick you up at 3." Artagan kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Oh my god!" She bounded out of the door, Artagan could hear her yells echoing through the halls. "Momma! I need your help getting ready for a ball!" He chuckled to himself before vanishing.  
  
\---  
  
With the help of Marion and Veth, Jester was able to get ready. She had recently bought a dress to surprise Artagan with, and this was the perfect opportunity.  
  
It was a deep green with orange accents in an homage to her oldest companion. It was tight in the bodice and waist and then flared out in light waves. It had a swooped neckline and crossed under her shoulders into long sleeves. Her hair was lightly curled and bronze jewelry decorated her horns and throat.  
  
"Now you send me a message if he does anything inappropriate." Veth smiled in a way that was reminiscent of her time as a goblin.  
  
Jester laughed, "I don't even know where we're going! And he won't do anything I don't want him to."  
  
Veth hummed in response and Marion laughed. "Well, if he does do something, I can get Caleb to bring Essek here and have him bring us to you."  
  
The three women shared a look and then burst into laughter. "Just be safe my Little Sapphire, and tell me all about the ball when you return." Marion adjusted Jesters hair and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Of course, Momma! And you too Veth." She added when she spied Veth’s scowl.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Blude pokes his head in and says Artagan is there. Marion tells him to let him in. Artagan walks in and Jester gasps. His usual green cloak was exchanged for tight green robes that accent his lithe form. As he catches sight of Jester he freezes, grin stretching across his face.  
  
"You look breathtaking Jester."  
  
"I didn't know you were dressing up too!" Jester bounds towards him, matching his grin.  
  
He does a quick spin, arms out. "Well, I wanted to surprise you." She laughs and gives him a hug. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yup!" Jester gives Veth a hug and her mom a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Have fun Jester."  
  
"Yeah, and you behave yourself Artagan!!"  
  
With a swirl of green the pair vanished before reappearing in the center of a snow-covered city. Jester gasps and looks around. A large tree makes resides in the center of the town square. Lights decorate the streets and people were walking up to the nearby hilltop mansion. The stars were clear in the night sky above them.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Whitestone, in Taldore." He led her on the path up the hill. "Vex and Percy were part of the adventuring group Vox Machina that created the gateway that allowed me to come to this realm. I've stayed in contact throughout the years."  
  
"Will I get to meet them?" Jester's eyes sparkled it delight.  
  
"I imagine so."  
  
As they entered the mansion the party was already in full swing. The guests were in a mix of dresses, suits, armor, and regular clothes. Everyone was dancing and visiting, having a great time.  
  
The pair danced around the room, causing some light mayhem. Tripping a shy girl into the arms of the boy she liked. Dumping a glass of wine on a woman who was screaming at one of the cowering waiters. As they were laughing over the woman’s face a voice called out to them.  
  
“Already causing trouble Garmelie?” A dark haired half-elven woman approached with a smile on her face. She was in a gorgeous black and blue dress with white accents. Her hair was done up in elaborate braids with a collection of black and blue feathers behind her ear.  
  
“Garmelie?” Jester asked, looking at Artagan, eyebrow raised.  
  
“Another name I went by when I first met Vox Machina.” Artagan turned to the woman and smirked, “I simply can’t help myself when you invite people like that.”  
  
“Maybe that’s why they’re invited.” She winks before turning to Jester, “And who is your lovely companion? You’ve never brought guests before.”  
  
“Hi! I’m Jester! Your dress is beautiful!”  
  
“Thank you Darling.” She curtsied lightly, “I’m Vex’ahlia DeRolo, welcome to our home.” She paused, “Are you Jester of the Mighty Nine?”  
  
“Yes! Though it’s just me here. Arty brought me, cause he knows I love a party.”  
  
“Arty?” Vex smirked at Artagan. He ignored her.  
  
“You just love an excuse to dress up.” He smiled at her as she sighed dramatically.  
  
“You caught me, what can I say, I love the finer things in life.”  
  
Vex laughed, “I completely agree.” She motions behind her, “Keyleth is here with Vilya. She would love a chance to thank you for saving her mom.”  
  
Without another word Jester took off, excited to see the druid again. As Artagan went to follow her Vex caught his arm, “She’s cute Garmelie. Don’t scare her away with your pranks.” She teased and he grinned,  
  
“Oh she is even more devious than I am at times, don’t you worry.”  
  
“You’ll have to bring her around for one of the quieter events.” Her eyes softened, “I’m glad you found someone.” Artagan did an elaborate bow and kissed her hand before searching for Jester. He spied her being hugged by Keyleth and quickly made his way to her side.  
  
The rest of the night was spent introducing her to the members of Vox Machina, each of them teasing Artagan in their own way as he dutifully stuck to Jester’s side. By the end of the night she made fast friends with the older adventurers and caught up with Allura. With promises to return with the rest of her friends in tow Artagan transports them directly back to her room in the Lavish Chateau.  
  
“Thanks for the fun night Arty.” Jester said, half yawning.  
  
“He chucked deeply and held her as she fell asleep, “Sleep well, Jester Dear.”  
  
In the morning he would leave with a kiss and Jester would gush about her night with a smiling Marion and skeptical Veth. Until then they slept soundly curled up in each other’s arms.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of anything spooky to write, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
